


Just Brawn Over Brain, Friend

by LifeLover



Category: Adventures of Robin Hood (1938), Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Robin, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Porn, Implied Friar Tuck/Little John, Implied Marian/Will/Robin, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Marian's visiting King Richard, Now she's Lady Marian Locksley, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, i guess, implied anyway, kind-of AU where being gay is no big deal, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: While Marian is off visiting King Richard (as a good royal ward does), Robin and Will take the chance to enjoy some time together.  Just the two of them, like old times.  Fluffy porn.





	Just Brawn Over Brain, Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> Okay. First - this is for luninosity for her birthday. I asked for a prompt - I got fluffy & domestic or fluffy porn. Sorry this is sort-of late - I had to finish up spring-term. I hope this does justice to what she wanted. I actually wrote quite a bit - I wimped out on the sex. I can't do sex. Robin Hood b/c I just watched the 1938 Errol Flynn movie so... perfect choice, right luninosity? Plus in that movie Robin/Will & Friar Tuck/Little John are both obviously canon. I didn't mention it, but just imagine Rathbone!Guy lived and he and Claude Rains - ahm, Prince John - are happily being gay together in exile. Took historical liberties - no clue if there were couches in the turn of the 13th century, or if people (Robin is a Baron, so ...) could have fireplaces in their bedrooms. And they wouldn't have the terms for subspace, etc. Title is from after the fight with Little John, and Will introduced himself (sort-of) with "Just brain over brawn, friend". Music to listen to for mood is obviously Erich Korngold - the 1938 movie soundtrack.

On a fine summer night, Sir Robin of Locksley was relaxing with his cousin, Will of Scathlocke. Robin sighed softly as he stared at the fire burning in the grate from where he was relaxing on the small couch. His cousin, known as Will Scarlet to his friends, glanced up from where he was sitting on the carpet.

 

“Tis strange to not have Marion with us, right Robin?”

 

Robin smiled. “Well – His Majesty was gracious enough to let us wed. I can hardly refuse when he wants to see his ward.”

 

“I’m sure Marion misses us.” Will leaned back against the sofa, nudging at Robin’s leg with his arm. “But at least we know she’s safe, since Little John and Friar Tuck were her travel guards. And they won’t let their flirting – sorry, bickering – distract them.”

 

“It never did when we were outlaws. But I think it’s time to focus on you, Will. It’s been a while since it’s been just the two of us.” Robin punctuated this by ruffling Will’s fine blonde locks, letting his hand slip down to rest on the nape of his cousin’s neck.

 

Will bit his lip, feeling himself warm at the steady promise he could hear in Robin’s voice. Robin took a deep breath, admiring the rosy blush coloring Will’s cheeks. Said blush of course deepened when Robin squeezed softly at Will’s neck.

 

Tilting Will’s face upward, Robin leaned down and kissed him warmly. It had indeed been a while since it was just the two of them. Not since they had stopped the coronation and rescued Marion, in fact. Robin had always taken on this role of supporting Will. Will tended to introduce himself as the ‘brain to Robin’s brawn’ – while true, it also meant that Will’s thoughts sometimes led to attacks of anxiety. They had found that Will being able to submit to Robin and trust in him to still his thoughts helped Will find peace. There were some hard times in the forest when Robin fell in love with Marion, which led Will to feel abandoned. However, they straightened that out and were lucky enough that Marion understood and allowed them to become a trio. She’d even been learning from Robin on how to take charge of Will.

 

            Robin gazed fondly at Will, whose blue eyes were already starting to look hazy. “Faith! You’ve been wanting this, m’dear. Haven’t we spoiled you enough?” He asked, hand coming up to cup the other’s cheek.

 

Will turned his face into the broad palm of his love. “I … miss Sherwood, sometimes” he whispered. “When it was just the two of us.” Robin’s smile turned slightly wistful. “I do too,” he admitted. “It wasn’t an easy life, but we knew we were in the right. Convention and propriety didn’t intrude as much.”

 

“I love Marion and all this,” Will hastened to add. “Of course we do,” Robin agreed. “But let’s enjoy it just being the two of us, shall we?”

 

Will nodded eagerly as they moved over to their bed. Following Robin’s command, he stripped until he was bare as the day he was born. Robin’s eyes drank him in. “You are a lovely thing,” he said, voice deepening. “I’m surprised we didn’t all constantly bump into trees back in Sherwood – your beauty blinds so. My beautiful boy.”

 

Will whimpered, instantly and achingly hard. He had always been weak to praise, especially coming from Robin. He sighed out softly as Robin, having stripped himself came and just held him for a moment comfortingly. “Robin …” he murmured, hugging the other.

 

His breath left him in a whoosh as Robin toppled them over onto the bed, his soft brown hair brushing Will’s face. For a while, they just explored each other, relearning how it felt to for the focus to only be shared between two, instead of three. Will moaned when Robin pinned his wrists to the mattress above his head. While Will was distracted, Robin quickly bound his wrists to the headboard with the scarlet ribbon stored in a chest by the bed. The chest contained items for helping Will submit. Will tugged his arms to feel the bonds, moaning when he could only move them an inch or so. More and more sounds escaped him as Robin teased his body, especially when he played with Will’s nipples. As he did so, the fingers of his other hand, slippery with oil, fingered Will until all Will kept saying, was “Robin … _Please!!_ ”

 

His smirk softened as he looked down at the other. Wrists bound, hair tousled and lips and cheeks flower-pink, Will looked like an angel. His blue eyes were blissful, his mind having slipped into the headspace where he knew he was safe and loved. “That’s it sweetheart,” Robin said gently as he slicked up his member. “You’re safe. Go under as deeply as you need. I’ve got you.” He slowly slipped into Will, breathing deeply as he tried to stay still until the younger man had adjusted. When Will started shifting his hips, he finally let himself move. Endearments tumbled out of his mouth as the two enjoyed the closeness and sensations. Finally, Robin tumbled over the edge. When he regained his breath, he opened his light brown eyes. His darling Will, ever the obedient one, had managed to keep from coming. Robin smiled proudly. “Good boy” he said, “always such a good boy for me. Come for me, m’dear Will.”

 

And Will did, shuddering though his climax. Robin untied him when done, kissing him tenderly. He then shifted them around so that Will had his head resting on the other’s chest, able to hear Robin’s heartbeat. A comforting rhythm to soothe him, while they lay under the fine feather blanket now covering them both. Robin stroked through his hair, cuddling the other for as long as Will would need him. A drowsy “love you Robin” floated up to him. He lightly kissed Will’s head. “Same here, m’darling Will. I love you and always will. Sleep now. I’m here.”

 

And wrapped in each other’s loving embrace, the two men fell asleep.


End file.
